Can We?
by Aku-Chibi-Chan
Summary: Roxas had a hard mission in Agrabah. Axel had a boring trip to Halloween Town. What happens when the pyro finds his favorite blonde in his bed! And what sort of question is that Roxas! Rated M for a reason! Contains HOT and HEAVY yaoi! YOU WERE WARNED!


It was a hot summer day. The Key of Destiny had dully noted this long before and hated hot muggy days like this, especially when the mission he was returning from was in the hottest possible place, Agrabah. It had gone badly, he didn't meet his quota, and his coat had gotten torn is several places by the Lion Ant he encountered.

After a few moments of stairs and hallway travel he found the room marked with a roman numeral VIII (8) and went in. He released a grateful sigh as Axel air-conditioning washed over him. The familiar smell of cinnamon and wild fire that he had so come to adore was so comforting. Before he was aware, the teen had climbed into Axel's bed, having stripped off his torn cloak, his shirt, and his boots. Not even a few minutes passed before the boy was asleep.

An hour or so later, Axel returned from his own mission, a simple recon in Halloween Town, and headed for some peace and quiet in his room. Upon arrival, he noticed immediately that there was another person in the room. After a moment or two of searching he found, to his utter delight, a half dressed Roxas lying in his bed, sound asleep. He quickly undressed and slipped in beside the boy.

Roxas jumped as he felt a warm body make contact with him and opened his eyes with a snap when arms wrapped around him.

"Axel?" The blonde squeaked, turning as much as he could towards the red-head, not because he was frightened, but because he hadn't been expecting him.

"That's right Roxy~" He teased with his sardonic smirk. "And guess what."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"My mission left me, a bit..." He ground his slightly stiff against Roxas. "Unfulfilled."

Roxas's face lit up with a tender blush. He knew immediately what Axel had meant and just the thought of his hot, lush body made Roxas's entire being shiver in anticipation for what he knew would follow those oh so tantalizing word that had escaped the Flurry's delicious looking lips.

Before Roxas could even fully form his thoughts about the sexy fire haired male he was beneath him, hot lips leaving searing trail down the creamy expanse of his already bare chest. The sudden warmth made Roxas shudder in pleasure, hands trailing up through those amazing crimson locks.

Lips met lips in an explosion of would be emotion and heated lust as the two's tongues tangled between them. Slim arms wrapped around a cream pale neck as Roxas pulled himself closer to Axel and deeper into the fiery passion of their kiss. The two pulled away panting shortly as the need for Oxygen finally began to outweigh their desire to stay connected. Roxas spoke first.

"A-Axel..." He mumbled out in a heated whisper as he ground his own need up against the overly obvious bulge in the front of Axel's almost too tight leather pants, which he, at present, had yet to remove. Axel let out a soft gasp of shock and pleasure as the movement sent shivers of delight and desire up his spine. With a smooth movement, Roxas was in his checkered boxers, straining erection tenting the fabric.

"Well, someone's excited to see me..." Teased the older male as he made quick work of removing the pants that he was still wearing, revealing his lack of underpants, though it wasn't truly that odd for the Flurry. Roxas giggled.

All thought then ceased for the boy as a hand cupped and massaged his growing erection through the barely there fabric of his shorts. His lips quivered as a gentle moan escaped him. He blushed and moved against his skilled fingers. Soon his boxers found the floor, leaving his pale tan flesh exposed to piercing green eyes.

Axel moved himself so that he was over Roxas, eyes soft and gentle as he his hand slipped between then and stroked their erections together eliciting haughty moaned from their lips as the heat between then grew continuously as a second hand made its way beneath the teen's rear and a slender digit had slipped inside. Roxas groaned at this, his body shivering now in want for the flame locked male now above him. He pushed into another heated kiss.

Axel pulled out of the kiss after only a moment and slipped down Roxas's now sweat beaded body.

"Someone's anxious today..." He chuckled and, before Roxas could even formulate a response, licked the precum from the tip of the boy's now throbbing erection, earning him a soft, approving moan. Another finger joined the first and they moved in unison, in and out of the boy's entrance, preparing him for something much bigger. Roxas was panting now and, when Axel fully engulfed his length in the hot, moist cavern of his mouth, he tossed back his head, releasing a rather loud moan.

To Roxas, this was heaven, even as a third digit violated his partially stretched hole. He was sweating more now, covered entirely in Axel's heat. He felt as though, if he were to get any hotter, he might burst suddenly into flame, and he loved it. This was Axel, his fire, his passion, his...love? The word came to Roxas and then was again gone in an instant as white hot pleasure began to wash over him. His body arched back and he came, hard. The thick, translucent white liquid shot into Axel's mouth and, much to Roxas's delight, the man swallowed it all.

"Just like warm, melted Sea Salt Ice Cream." Axel commented, causing Roxas to blush as he came down from his orgasm. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled a small bottle and a condom from the drawer. After fitting the slick rubber over his own pulsing erection, Axel pushed his fingers back into Roxas, now slicked in lubricant. A short moment later, the head of the red haired male's cock pressed against the teen beneath him's entrance.

"H-hey Axel..." Roxas said shyly, "Is it...is it possible for us to love?" The question left a strange taste in his mouth. It was the single strangest thing the boy had ever recalled asking and, even as it left his rosy lips, he had no idea why he was compelled to ask such a thing. He blushed.

Axel opened his mouth to give him the answer that he thought to be true, but he stopped short. They had been told time and time again that they were unable to feel, and yet he was friends with Roxas because he FELT a bond. He was with Roxas the way he was because he FELT a bond. No that was something else he felt as he looked at the boy's blushing face and almost teary blue eyes. For the first time, Axel was entirely speechless. It was bizarre for him. Another moment of silence passed and then finally he spoke.

"I don't know Roxas..." He started, leaning back to kneel. "What I do know is, when I'm with you, the heart that I'm not supposed to have seems to pound and thunder in my chest. I FEEL as though it might make me explode. I guess, if I could give what I feel a name though...it would have to be love." Again there was silence, only this was filled with a soft thumping. , it was the sound of their hearts beating in unison. Roxas nodded.

"Well...if that's the case...I guess I love you too!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and pulling him into a warm kiss. "Now...where were we?" He joked, legs twining about the slender waist of the man who was still over top of him.

The light smirk on Axel's face widened to a full grin as he repositioned himself and took Roxas. The moan that came from the blonde's soft pink lips was passionate and loud. It echoed to the hall, though he didn't care if anyone heard. Axel began to thrust into his young lover and the slap of sweaty flesh against hot sweaty flesh chorused together with their gasps and moans of ecstasy.

The flaming haired male moaned softly as he thrust harder into the boy. His body was so hot and tight, the pressure of him drove Axel crazy every single time. He gripped Roxas tightly and moved then to a sitting position with he beloved blonde, still impaled on his fast thrusting member, in his lap. The moans from the boy got even louder.

"Mmm...A-Axel!" He panted out as he pulled tighter to his lover. A hand slid between them and started to stroke the boy's, once again leaking, shaft. Roxas was close again and it made his body tighten even more.

"Damn Roxy..." Axel said through gritted teeth as the boy tightened to the point Axel thought he might explode. "You always get so tight!" He panted out as he stroked faster and thrust harder.

"A-A-AXEL!" Roxas screamed out as he came all over the man's hand and both their chests. He arched back and tossed his head, eyes closed as the heavy clouds of pleasure washed over him.

The sound of his name on his lover's lips and the feel of Roxas tightening and pulsating all around him pushed Axel over the edge and he came with a loud groan, his length still fully sheathed inside Roxas's body. He pulled Roxas to his chest and kissed his forehead and then his lips as he pulled out and his softening member fell to the side.

"R-Roxas..." He panted as he laid them both down and covered them up, pulling the boy close. "If...I don't have a heart...then why is it pounding?" He asked sweetly, looking into those oceanic blue pools that were Roxas's eyes as his own acid green ones bore into the boy.

"I was...just wondering the same thing..." The boy smiled, kissing Axel's lips. "Even if this isn't real...if these feeling are imaginary...I think I love you."

"I don't think I love you Roxas..." Axel said, earning an almost hurt look, "I KNOW I love you." He grinned. Roxas slapped the older male lightly and laid his head on the pale, muscled chest of his sexy red head.

"Yeah...get some sleep...sounds like a good idea...I might just do the same." Axel joked, even as he heard Roxas start to softly snore. He smile, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
